This invention relates generally to the field of selective call systems, such as pager systems, and to the field of monitoring of equipment and/or buildings, such as in security systems, fire alarm systems, automated process control, computer equipment monitoring and other such fields in which equipment is employed which generates data in the form of character strings. Such fields would include generation of information such as financial services information, weather information or the like.